Goodbye Alfred
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Arthur is moving school but he hasn't confessed his love to Alfred. What was he doing with Ivan. (Involves some of my Canon names and personalities for the other members of the UK Family. Bad Language.)
1. Goodbye Alfred

_**(Oooooh my first bit of UsUk. I'll be honest, I've not been shipping this for very often, but now I actually think it's kinda cute. This is my first UsUk story, so I'm hoping that it's good. Enjoy!)**_

Arthur walked down the hall to his locker in dismay. He'd always known that Ivan, a Russian boy in his class, had been in love with Alfred, an American boy also in his class, for a long while. However, actually seeing them kiss was slightly odd, and even more crushing. For even longer than Ivan, he'd been building up the courage to confess his feelings to Alfred, but it seemed that Ivan beat him to it. He tried to shake off the thought, and in doing so ended up walking face first into his locker.

"Bollocks!" He cursed, rubbing his nose.

His mood plummeted. It had been low enough to start, what with him seeing Ivan and Alfred kissing in an empty classroom after hours, but now his nose might be broken. He checked to see if anyone was around; when he was sure that he was alone he yelled and lashed out at the wall beside him. He kicked his locker and thrust the door open to grab his books. Before he could close it, a note fell and landed on his shoe. He picked it up and unfolded it with a couple of quick wrist flicks.

" _Meet me on the roof. We need to talk. AFJ._ " It read.

Arthur frowned at the note. AFJ? It must have been Alfred. But when did he have the time to set this up? He shook his head, but decided to go up to the roof anyway. He had nothing to lose. He shoved the note in his pocket and trudged up to the door to the roof. He opened it and his eyes were immediately drawn to the blonde figure standing across from him. He let the door slam shut and let the heavy metallic clang announce his presence instead of the normal way of talking. Alfred turned to him and his face lit up with a smile as he ran towards him.

"Dude! You got my note!" He exclaimed as he slid to a stop.

Arthur took a step back and put his hand to his chest. Why was Alfred acting like this, when he'd been kissing Ivan only minutes earlier in an empty class room? He was so confused. Alfred noticed that Arthur wasn't as happy to see him as he was to see Arthur.

"Arthur? What's wrong man?"

"You…How can you do this?" He murmured.

"What?"

"I saw you…kissing Ivan. How can you look so happy to see me…how can you call me up here alone…when you're so obviously with him?"

"Ivan? Arthur I'm not…Wait…you saw…"

Arthur nodded but Alfred still looked confused. The Brit smiled sadly, but shook his head at the same time. Alfred seemed horrified that Arthur had seen that little thing with Ivan, and he was shocked to find that Arthur wasn't angry at him. Before he could stop him, Arthur fled the roof and wiped the tears from his eyes as he made his way through the schools elaborate corridor system.

* * *

"Alfred. I love you." Ivan sighed, his breath shaking.

Alfred looked at the Russian boy in front of him. He had never had any feelings towards Ivan, to be honest he'd never even liked him as a friend, especially seeing as his terrifying younger sister was always hanging around him. Alfred sighed and shook his head.

"Ivan…you're a good guy and all…but I don't feel the same way." He said.

"Oh…There's someone else…isn't there?" Ivan asked looking at his feet.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie to you man, I've had a crush on Arthur for a long time. I'm gonna confess to him today, once I'm all done here." He explained with as little emotion as possible.

"I see…well before you go…could I kiss you…just once?" He asked nervously.

"I don't see why not. Closure and all that crap." He muttered, closing his eyes.

Ivan leant forward and kissed Alfred gently on the mouth. He didn't know if Ivan felt anything, but he didn't. Just a sort of emptiness, and a feeling that he was doing something wrong. Eventually, he had to pull away because it started to become uncomfortable. Ivan was blushing furiously, and Alfred nodded good bye. Without looking back, he walked out of the class room and once he'd gone out of ear shot of Ivan he sprinted up to the roof top access.

* * *

"Arthur! Get your arse in the car dammit!" Callem called angrily out of the window.

"Callem give him a break. Don't be a twat all you're god damned life." His older sister, Kyna snapped at her brother in the back seat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I had to talk to a teacher about something." Arthur muttered, sliding in next to his older brother Alwyn, who was sat in the middle.

"It's ok, Arthur, but you've got to remember that we're moving tomorrow. You have to finish packing tonight, so we can leave right after school tomorrow." His oldest brother Lorcan told him, matter-of-factly.

"I know ok!" He snapped, despite not meaning to.

"Hey! I know this is hard for you, but just think you'll be going to the same school as Francis and Kiku now." Kyna said, with a half-smile.

"Oh great. Francis." He muttered.

"Stop whining at least he's not constantly trying to date you. Oh! I almost forgot, Gilbert's younger brother is going to your new school. Why don't you try don't you try making friends with him?" Kyna said, without looking behind her.

"Yeah…sure…" Arthur muttered to himself.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the journey home, but he planned to Video Chat Kiku when he got home. When Kyna pulled up their drive to their house he immediately jumped out of the car and ran into the house and up to his room.

"Arthur! Don't you want dinner?" Lorcan called up.

"No! I'm not hungry!" He shouted back.

He flipped up his laptop and sighed with relief to see that Kiku was already online. He went to message the Japanese boy, but Alfred tried to call him. Out of frustration, he pressed the ignore button and called Kiku, a Japanese boy who had moved schools a while ago.

"Hello Arthur-kun. How are you? Ready to start school here?" Kiku asked.

"I guess. I still have to pack a few things." He sighed, looking at the boxes piled around the room.

"What about Alfred-san? Have you told him you're leaving?"

"Ah…no."

Kiku gave him one of his infamous looks of exasperation, a look he rarely gave The Brit. Arthur laughed nervously, but it faded when the look turned into one of pure frustration.

"Did you at least tell him you liked him?"

"No….."

There was silence again, Kiku was looking genuinely pissed off with his friends inability to talk to Alfred without acting like an idiot.

"Are you even trying?"

"I was going to…but I saw him kissing Ivan in a classroom."

"Oh…Arthur-kun. I'm sorry." His face fell and when Kiku looked sad it was almost heart breaking.

"Nah, I knew it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't be into me. I just wish I could have told him before I left." The Brit sighed.

"Well, you're taking it better than I would."

"Yeah. Knowing you, you'd curl up into a ball and not come out of your room for weeks." He laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you when you get here." He smiled, before hanging up.

Arthur swung round on his swivel chair and looked up at the dark ceiling and around at the pile of boxes. He knew that he wasn't going to use the thing again for a while, so he shut down his laptop and slid it, along with his charger, into one of the boxes. He sat down on his bed, and chuckled as the springs creaked.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur!" Called an angry female voice.

Arthur turned around, and went flying as a fist connected with his jaw. He rubbed his mouth and looked up to see Natalya, Ivan's incredibly violent sister, glaring down at him.

"Na…Natalya?" He muttered in a daze.

"Why the hell were you with Alfred, when he's dating my brother? If you fuck this up for him I'll fucking kill you!" She spat, sending her foot into his stomach.

He curled into himself, trying to fend off the barrage of abuse Natalya was sending down on him. All the time, she gave him something between a psychotic grin and a glare that could freeze water. At one point, her heel landed on his eye and he knew that it would leave a bruise the next day. He was ready to go limp and let her win, when someone came running.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" It was Alfred!

Natalya looked round and cursed under her breath in Russian. She ran off and Alfred came over to him.

"Oh my god! Arthur! Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just…she's right, you can't keep doing this Al." He sighed.

"What?! This again?! Look, man, I'm not-"

"STOP IT! Just…stop. I'm not one for excuses. So please…just leave me alone today!" He cried, before running off.

Alfred watched him go in dismay. Why wouldn't Arthur listen to him? He cursed silently as the school bell rang out. He punched the wall and sprinted into the main building for afternoon classes.

* * *

At the end of the day, Arthur checked his phone and sighed when he saw the text from Kyna.

' _Will be outside school in 10 minutes. Say your goodbyes now xxx"_

Arthur sighed again and closed his empty locker. He slowly walked through the corridors, running his hand along walls and the banisters as he walked down the stairs. He was just coming onto the third floor when he heard footsteps from the floor above.

"Hey! Whoever this is, you shouldn't be in school after hours. Unless you have a detention that is." A familiar American voice called.

Alfred! Arthur had forgotten that he'd been given a detention during Maths. He tried to run for it, down the stairs and out of the door. Unfortunately, the footsteps stopped just behind him. He knew he'd been caught, so he turned slowly to face his unrequited lover.

"Arthur? Dude, you don't get detentions! What're you doing?" He asked.

"I just came to say good bye." He sighed.

"To who?"

"To everything, you bloody idiot." He snapped.

"Why are you getting angry all of a sudden?"

"Because you're doing it again! Stop trying to flirt with me when you're dating Ivan!"

"I'M NOT DATING IVAN OH MY GOD WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!?" He yelled.

Arthur fell into silence. First of all, he was shocked that Alfred had yelled at him so loudly. Second of all, he was shocked that he had been wrong.

"What do you mean? I saw you kissing him!"

" _He_ kissed me. Not the other way around. I don't love Ivan idiot…I love you."

Once again, he fell silent. Why was he saying this now? He couldn't say this now. Just as he was about to leave! He wanted to hate him for doing this to him, but he couldn't. He looked away, out of the corner of the eye; he saw his sister's car pull up.

"Arthur? You said you were saying good bye. But…why? You're coming back tomorrow…right?" Alfred asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"No…I'm not. Alfred, I didn't want to tell you, but I guess now I have to. I'm moving house, and moving school because it's too far." He muttered.

This time Alfred fell into silence. He was looking at Arthur as if his entire world was coming down around him. He looked at his feet, and Arthur noticed tears drip onto the Americans sneakers. He moved towards him and took his hand.

"I'll still love you Alfred. Always, I promise." He said, with a sad smile.

"Can I kiss you? At least once? You know…so I can pretend we were a couple when you leave?" He asked, sheepishly.

Arthur nodded, trying to stop himself from crying. Alfred tilted his head upwards and gently put his lips against Arthur's. At first, it was gentle and soft, but it slowly became more passionate and more sorrowful. Both their cheeks became wet with tears, as they mourned a relationship that is nearly impossible now. When a loud car horn blared through the window, they broke apart rubbing their eyes.

"Oh…that must be Kyna. She said I only had ten minutes." Arthur whined.

"Right. Um…I'll let you go." He muttered, handing Arthur a piece of paper.

He took it quickly, gave him another quick peck on the lips and sprinted out of the school building. Kyna was hanging her head out of the window looking extremely annoyed with her youngest brother.

"Come on, Arthur! I said ten minutes! You've been 20! Get in the front, I shoved Lorcan in the back." She called over to him.

Arthur opened the door, and slid into the seat next to his sister. Lorcan made several angry protestations but a glance from Kyna shut him up immediately. Arthur unfolded the piece of paper, and a smile spread across his face.

" _Call me when you get to your new house. Just want to know you're safe. Hope we can make a long distance relationship work. AFJ._ " He read to himself.

Below it was Alfred's phone number, and it occurred to him that he'd never asked for Alfred's number before. He realised Kyna was looking at him at the corner of her eye, watching him grin like an idiot. She winked at him then put her eyes back on the road. Arthur held the piece of paper to his chest and continued to smile absently.

 _ **(D'aw, kinda cute. Hooope you liiiiike iiiit! I'm still taking requests.)**_


	2. Goodbye Arthur

_**(So, this is basically the same story but from Alfred's perspective. I decided to do this when someone pointed out how Alfred wouldn't have have had time to write the note. Luckily I found a way to fill in the embarrassingly large plot hole I left and this was the result. There are a few changes, such as Alfred getting a detention in Music instead of Maths, this is because in my own music class this actually happened and I could imagine Alfred doing it. Also, for those who don't know, Vash is Switzerland. ENJOY!)**_

Alfred entered the classroom with a sullen look on his face. He'd been planning to meet Arthur in the roof soon, But Ivan had wanted to talk to him. He leant against a desk and crossed his arms.

"What is it? I have to meet someone soon." He muttered.

"I just wanted to tell you...that I really like you Alfred. Would you consider going out with me?" The Russian boy asked nervously.

Alfred wasn't surprised by this confession. He'd noticed Ivan trying to get closer to him over the coming weeks, even though he tried to avoid these advances. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ivan. You're a nice guy and all, but there's someone else who I've liked for a very very long time." The American sighed.

Ivan looked slightly heart broken, but he hid it quite well. He let out a sigh and nodded.

"It's that Arthur boy. I've seen the way you look at him when he's not paying attention. I understand. But...could we kiss? Just for some closure?"

Alfred looked down at his watch. It was nearing the time he'd set to meet Arthur, hopefully he hadn't found the note in his locker yet, and he was worried he'd be late. He looked around quickly, the nodded. Ivan pressed his lips against his, though the Blonde American didn't feel anything. It was as if he was pressing his mouth to cardboard. When Ivan pulled away, he smiled nervously, then took off out of the room. Alfred looked down at his watch again.

"Shit. I'm gonna be late now!" He groaned.

He turned to leave, but a girl was blocking his way. Natalya, Ivan's obsessive and terrifying younger sister. She sneered at him.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" She asked.

"None of your business bitch." Alfred spat.

"Don't be rude Jones. I just wanted to tell you something." She said, shaking her head.

"Then just go ahead and say it!"

"I saw what my brother did, so this may not come as a surprise, but if you hurt him, I'll break you so bad that you'll need surgery to fix your face." She growled.

"Well, no need to worry about that then. Cause Ivan kissed me, I have no feelings towards him. You full well that I like Arthur, you eavesdropping snake."

"You don't know, do you? He never told you!"

"Told me what?!"

"He's leaving tomorrow. Moving school and house. He'll be gone tomorrow after school. His sister's picking him up from school and then they're off."

Alfred felt as if his heart had stopped. Why hasn't Arthur told him he was moving away? Maybe it was to avoid a painful goodbye? He had to read him before he left!

"Since he's leaving, he shouldn't interfere with my brother's relationship with you. But if you try anything with Kirkland, he'll be the one who suffers."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. Just a little incentive to keep your distance from him until he leaves." She smiled as she left.

Alfred cursed under his breath, retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. He then scribbled down a message to Arthur along with his phone number, shoved it into his pocket and sprinted to the roof.

* * *

When he came out on to the roof, no one was there. Arthur must have come out of class late or something. He held onto the rail and took deep breaths, trying to slow his already speedy heart beat. Was he really putting Arthur in danger by doing this? No, Natalya was a psycho but she would beat someone up, not on school property at least. He heard the door swing shut and saw Arthur, the Brits emerald green eyes watching him. He ran towards him excitedly.

"Dude! You got my note!" He exclaimed as he slid to a stop.

Arthur took a step back and put his hand to his chest. He forgot that the Blonde Brit didn't really like people approaching him that quickly. However, Alfred noticed that Arthur wasn't as happy to see him as he was to see Arthur.

"Arthur? What's wrong man?"

"You…How can you do this?" He murmured.

"What?"

"I saw you…kissing Ivan. How can you look so happy to see me…how can you call me up here alone…when you're so obviously with him?"

"Ivan? Arthur I'm not…Wait…you saw…"

Arthur nodded but Alfred still looked confused. The Brit smiled sadly, but shook his head at the same time. Alfred was horrified that Arthur had seen that little thing with Ivan, and he was shocked to find that Arthur wasn't angry at him. Before he could stop him, Arthur fled the roof and Left him standing in pure shock, still clutching the note in his fist.

* * *

When Alfred got home, he ran into his brother Mathew. He hadn't realised how late he'd actually been at school and Mattie had gotten home hours before him.

"Al? Why are you so late? It surely didn't take this long to talk to Arthur?!" He questioned.

Instead of answering, Alfred only shook his head at his Canadian brother and sat on the sofa looking sullen.

"He didn't reject you did he?" Mattie asked, sitting beside him.

"I never got the chance to ask! He caught Ivan kissing me and now he thinks we're an item! The worst part is, he's moving tomorrow!"

"That came around fast..." Mattie muttered.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!" Alfred looked at his brother in shock.

"Yeah! He told everyone in class except for you. He made us all swear not to tell you. Something about making goodbye all the more painful?" The Canadian put his hands up in surrender.

"Damn him. I've got to try and tell him before he leaves!"

"You could try calling him on Skype?" Mattie suggested.

There was a brief pause as Alfred took in his brothers suggestion, then he decided it was worth a shot. He slid off the sofa and retrieved his laptop. He opened it, switched it on, and waited as it took an ungodly amount of time to load up. Once it was ready, he opened Skype and smiled as he saw the online symbol under Arthur's name. He clicked the call button and waited. Then a text box appeared and his heart sank. Arthur had ignored him.

"Ouch." Mattie muttered as he went into the kitchen.

Alfred sat there for a while. Staring at the text box. He eventually closed it, then sat staring for a while. There were more of his friends online, like Kiku, but he was probably talking to Arthur, Vash or Feliciano (a kid from his school). He eventually closed his laptop and rested his head in his arms while waiting for Mattie to finish dinner.

* * *

Alfred went into school the next day slightly determined, but also slightly sad. This was the day Arthur was leaving. This was his last chance. He made his way round to the back of the school, taking the scenic route to class, then he heard an angry female voice.

"Hey, Arthur!" Called Said voice.

Alfred watched in horror as Natalya swung her fist and punched Arthur square in the jaw. The Brit fell to the ground and looked up at the girl in fear.

"…Natalya?" Alfred muttered.

"Why the hell were you with Alfred, when he's dating my brother? If you fuck this up for him I'll fucking kill you!" She spat, sending her foot into Arthur's stomach.

Alfred flinched and gasped as Arthur curled up into a ball, seemingly giving up. Natalya had somehow found out he met Arthur last night! A fury bubbled up in Alfred's chest as he went running.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He cried.

Natalya looked round and cursed under her breath in Russian. She ran off and Alfred came over to Arthur.

"Oh my god! Arthur! Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just…she's right, you can't keep doing this Al." He sighed.

"What?! This again?! Look, man, I'm not-"

"STOP IT! Just…stop. I'm not one for excuses. So please…just leave me alone today!" He cried, before running off.

Alfred watched him go in dismay. Why wouldn't Arthur listen to him? He cursed silently as the school bell rang out. He punched the wall and sprinted into the main building for afternoon classes. Thinking about how he'd missed his probable last chance thanks to Natalya.

* * *

Even though school had finished an hour ago, Alfred had only just gotten out of detention with his music teacher, Mr. Edelstein, for singing Panic! At The Disco's I Write Sins Not Tragedies first verse at the top of his lungs, after forgetting his ear phones were in. He walked the halls muttering angrily to himself, Arthur was probably gone by now. He was just coming onto the fourth floor when he heard foot steps below him.

"Hey! Whoever that is, you shouldn't be in school after hours. Unless you have a detention that is." He called.

At his words the footsteps sped up. A little curious, Alfred jumped the remaining steps and paused as he saw who was below him on the stairs. It was Arthur.

"Arthur? Dude, you don't get detentions! What're you doing?" He asked.

"I just came to say good bye." He sighed.

"To who?"

"To everything, you bloody idiot." He snapped.

"Why are you getting angry all of a sudden?"

"Because you're doing it again! Stop trying to flirt with me when you're dating Ivan!"

"I'M NOT DATING IVAN OH MY GOD WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!?" He yelled.

Arthur fell into silence. Alfred immediately regretted shouting, when he saw the shocked look on Arthur's face. Though he couldn't be sure what he was shocked about.

"What do you mean? I saw you kissing him!"

"He kissed me. Not the other way around. I don't love Ivan idiot…I love you."

Once again, he fell silent. He noticed Arthur visibly tense up, but he had to tell him, this was his last chance. When Arthur didn't say anything he continued.

"Arthur? You said you were saying good bye. But…why? You're coming back tomorrow…right?" Alfred asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"No…I'm not. Alfred, I didn't want to tell you, but I guess now I have to. I'm moving house, and moving school because it's too far." He muttered.

This time Alfred fell into silence. He looked at Arthur as his entire world came down around him. He looked at his feet, and tears dripped onto the Americans sneakers. He moved towards him and took his hand.

"I'll still love you Alfred. Always, I promise." He said, with a sad smile.

"Can I kiss you? At least once? You know…so I can pretend we were a couple when you leave?" He asked, sheepishly.

Arthur nodded, trying to stop himself from crying. Alfred tilted his head upwards and gently put his lips against Arthur's. At first, it was gentle and soft, but it slowly became more passionate and more sorrowful. Both their cheeks became wet with tears, as they mourned a relationship that is nearly impossible now. When a loud car horn blared through the window, they broke apart rubbing their eyes.

"Oh…that must be Kyna. She said I only had ten minutes." Arthur whined.

"Right. Um…I'll let you go." He muttered, handing Arthur the piece of paper.

He took it quickly, gave him another quick peck on the lips and sprinted out of the school building. Alfred smiled to himself. He'd finally done it, he'd finally told him. Now even Natalya couldn't hurt hi.. He shoved his hands I to his pockets and made his way home, patiently awaiting Arthur's call.


End file.
